Quien lo diría, ¿no?
by CatsObsessed
Summary: El sexto año en Hogwarts comenzó, y con esto, las preocupaciones y presiones de Draco Malfoy aumentaban. Quien diría que se distraería con la chica más rara de todo el castillo...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hace cuanto no me pasaba por estos lares! Los extrañé, espero que me hayan extrañado, sino muera (?) No les voy a dar lemmon(?)**

 **Chicos, esta es un fic que estoy publicando en mi cuenta de Wattpad, pero no podía dejar a abandonado así que... (?)**

 **Con respecto a mi otro fic de Soul Eater "Un demonio con alma de angel" NO LO OLVIDÉ, si, voy a terminarlo CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE, lo dejé por falta de inspiración, pero ver sus reviews me alentaron muchísimo a seguirla!**

 **Gracias por estar conmigo y leerme.**

* * *

 **De camino a Hogwarts**

-Quisqulliso- La dulce vos de la chica llegaba a los oídos de Ginny Weasley. Luna se acercó a ella y a Dean, observó la pequeña criatura que estaba posada sobre el hombro la pelirroja.

-Que bonito. Oí que cantan en el día de Navidad. ¿Quisquilloso?

-Por favor.- La conversación fue interrumpida por el trío de oro. Ron, Harry y Hermione se toparon con Luna y los demás cuando buscaban un compartimiento vacío.

-¡Luna!- Saludó Harry, contento de ver a su amiga, que tanto lo había ayudado en sus momentos más difíciles. Harry la abrazó y ella correspondió a la muestra de afecto.- ¿Cómo estás, como has pasado tus vacaciones?

-Oh, muy bien, papá y yo hemos estado investigando sobre algunas criaturas, también ayudé a editar las ediciones de el Quisquilloso.

-Me alegro por ti, Luna.- Contestó Harry.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros?- Le preguntó Ron a la rubia.

-Gracias chicos, pero quiero seguir repartiendo las revistas...

\- No hay problema, Luna, recuerda que estamos aquí cerca, si terminas rápido ven, ¿De acuerdo?- Está vez Hermione habló. Su amiga solo asintió con la cabeza.

Después de pasar el vagón de Hufflepuff, entró al de Slytherin.

-Quisquilliso.- Algunas que otras personas tomaron el diario con curiosidad, raro ¿no? Es decir, son Slytherin...

Llegó hasta la mesa de la pandilla de Malfoy.

Draco levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con los bellos ojos de la rubia.

-¿Quisquilliso?- Preguntó amablemente. Pansy la miro con indiferencia, mientras Blaize fue grosero.

-Largo de aquí, Lunática.- Luna no contestó, miro a Pansy y volvió a preguntar.

-¿Quisquilloso?

-Está bien...- Pansy tomó el diario desconfiada. Blaize la miró sorprendido.

-Hola Draco Malfoy.- Los dos Slytherin miraron a su rubio amigo con curiosidad.

Draco no sabia que contestar. Si bien no le agradaba, le parecía raro que aún haya personas como ella aún. Ella actuaba como siempre, a pesar de la situación en el mundo mágico. Finalmente, Draco sin mirarla, respondió.

-Hola.- Dijo secamente.

-¿Quisquilloso?

-No, gracías.

Luna siguió su camino mientras Blaize y Pansy miraban extrañados a Malfoy.

-¿Desde cuando saludas a la Lunática?-Preguntó el moreno.

-Esas cosas no te incumben a ti, Blaize.- contestó enojado. Pansy decidió cambiar de tema mientras leía la revista.

-Oigan, esto es interesante...- Dijo Pansy sorprendida por el contenido de la revista. Deberían leerlo también. No sabía que existían estas clases de criaturas.- Comentaba Pansy, concentrada en la página.

-Que estupidez.- Dijo resignado Blaize.

-No, deberías leerlo, enserio.- Defendía la chica.

Draco no abrió la boca durante un buen rato. ¿Desde cuando saludaba a Lovegood? No es que un saludo signifique mucho, pero... era raro viniendo de él.

"Un año más en este maldito colegio y me tiraré de la torre de astronomía... Maldita sea mi suerte" pensaba el menor de los Malfoy. Pero muy en fondo de su corazón, algo le decía que su sexto año no sería del todo malo. Aún tenía esperanza en que algo bueno le sucediera. Algo le decía que no estaría tan solo.

-¡Draco!- Llamó Pansy, sacando a su amigo de el trance.- Draco, ya llegamos.- Avisó, recogiendo su bolso, preparada para salir del tren.

-Adelantense, los alcanzo luego.- Dijo Draco, en forma inexpresiva.

Blaize y Pansy intercambiaron miradas, pero finalmente se fueron.


	2. Chapter 2

El compartimiento

No había visto A Potter en todo el viaje. Sonrió. Tal vez lo cruzaba y podía molestarlo. Después de todo, Harry fue el que metió a Lucius en Azcaban. Se dirigió al vagón de Griffindor. Nadie estaba ahí. "Llegué tarde..."

Un ruido de algo que caía al suelo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó y pudo ver a Luna, y todos los ejemplares de El Quisquilloso tirados en el suelo.

Draco ma miró con indiferencia mientras la pobre chica levantaba las revistas.

"Debería ayudarla... Los Malfoy tienen modales, son caballerosos..."

Después dos veces, se acercó a Luna, se agachó y comenzó a juntar las revistas junto a ella.

Luna lo miró sorprendida, pero no habló ambos terminaron.

-Gracias, Draco Malfoy.- Dijo con su dulce vos, y lo miró directamente a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos celestes. Claramente a Draco le incomodó esto, ya que bajó la mirada instantáneamente.

No respondió a él agradecimiento de la chica, y salió de el vagón.

Después de tomar sus cosas, salió de tren. Se quedó mirando la nada, pensado. "Una persona como ella no debe incomodarme."

Volvió a su mirada fria y continuó a pie, ya que los carruajes ya habían salido.

Mientras caminaba, escuchó pasos detrás de él. Se dio vuelta. Nada más y nada menos que Luna, después de todo, ellos dos salieron últimos.

Siguió caminando, sintiéndose observado.

Extrañamente, la chica se adelantó hasta estar a su lado.

-¿Puedo caminar contigo?- Preguntó inocentemente. Draco la miró, y por unos segundos pensó en decir "no" y mandarla al diablo, Pero "¿Que tiene de malo? Si no le habló no me hablará y no podrá decir cosas estúpidas cómo acostumbra."

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza. Mientras el miraba hacia el frente, algo incomodo, otea vez, Luna jo paraba de mirarlo fijamente, sin disimular su curiosidad.

Al final él también la miró.

-¿Que miras?- Preguntó malhumorado.-¿Acaso te gusto?- Rió burlonamente.

-No creo que puedas gustarme. Jamás me hablaste.- Respondió sinceramente. El la miró con enojo. ¿Que interesaba que jamás le había hablado? El se consideraba el más guapo de todos, y que una niña arrogante de quinto año le respondiera así lo puso de malhumor.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Le gusto a todas las chicas.

-No lo niego, eres muy lindo, después de todo.- Acotó naturalmente. Draco la miró confundido... Y como un leve color rosa en sus mejillas. Que la lunática le diga eso, lo ponía más incómodo aun. Decidió no responder nada y terminar la conversación.

Después de un rato de silencio, llegaron a las puertas de castillo, ambos caminaron hacía el gran comedor, y luego se separaron para ir a sus respectivas mesas.

Malfoy volteó a ver a Luna, que se acercaba a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Volvió a caminar y se sentó al lado de Blaize y Pensy.

-¿Dónde estuviste?- Interrogó esta.

-No importa.- Respondió el rubio.

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

**Potter**

En la mesa De Griffindor, Harry y los demás conversaban en vos baja. Ginny observó a Luna comer sola.

-¿Que miras?- Preguntó Ron observando a su hermana, había notado su mirada perdida.

-Podemos invitarla.- Dijo ella mirando a Hermione. Ella fijó su vista en el objetivo de Ginny.

-¡Oh, claro!- Respondió Hermione. Luego miró a Ron.- Ron, tu ve, dile que venga.

-Yo no.- Se quejó el.-Estoy comiendo.

-¡Ron!...

-Yo voy.- Interrumpió Harry. Se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa De Ravenclaw. Las chicas Águila, al ver a Harry acercándose comenzaron a alisarse el cabello y poner sonrisas forzadas, pero Harry pareció no darse cuenta de esto.

Vio la cabellera rubia y lisa de Luna y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Harry?- Preguntó ella, al ver a su amigo, mientras tomaba un postre.

-Me preguntaba si quieres ir a cenar con nosotros.- La chica asintió rápidamente, y emocionada se levantó de la banca, tan rápidamente que se enredó el pie en su túnica, y de no ser por Harry, que la tomó de la cintura justo a tiempo, no sólo besaria el suelo, sino que también volvería a ser el blanco de las burlas de todos los estudiantes.

-¡Oh, Harry, muchas gracias!- Agradeció medio riéndose Luna. Harry también sonreía, y finalmente fueron a la mesa de Griffindor.

A lo lejos, unos ojos grises miraban la escena. Dos amigos juntos y felices. El la toma de la cintura, ella sonríe, el le devuelve la sonrisa. Los dos actuando como idiotas enamorados. Draco chasqueo la lengua. "Potter... ¿Que demonios le ven al cara rajada? Yo podría fácilmente enamorar a la lunática... Espera... ¿Que?"

¿Que rayos estaba pensando? ¿Él? ¿Enamorar a Luna? No, no estaba celoso, claro que no, solo quería hacele competencia a Harry. Si, eso era.


	4. Chapter 4

**Extraño**

-¡Luna!- Exclamó Ginny con una sonrisa al ver a la rubia al tiempo que ella y Harry se sentaban de nuevo en la mesa De Griffindor.

-Que gusto que te sientes con nosotros.- Agregó Hermione.

-¡Muchas gracias por invitarme! Creí que empezaría el año sola de nuevo.- La sinceridad de la rubia incomodó un poco a los chicos. Después de segundos de silencio, Hermione decidió cambiar de tema.

-Luna, no te hemos visto en los carruajes.- Dijo ella con un toque de preocupación.

-Si, ¿dónde estuviste?- Preguntó Ron con una sonrisa. Mientras cortaba una pieza de pollo.- ¿Acaso te escondiste para darte besitos con...?

-Ron.- Hermione fulminó a Ron con la mirada.

Luna miró a ambos chicos sin entender, luego habló.

-Salí casi última del tren.- Dijo naturalmente.- Cuando repartí las revistas, algunos estudiantes solo las dejaron por ahí, pensé que debía recogerlas de nuevo.- Harry la miró sorprendido.

-¡LUNA! ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es andar solo en estos tiempos?- Reprendió el chico.

Luna estaba por aclarar que ni había estado sola, pero fue interrumpida de nuevo.

-Harry tiene razón, desde que Quien-Tu-Sabes ha vuelo ya no podemos sentirnos se tu seguros, es más...

-No vine sola hasta aquí.- Le cortó Luna a Hermione, con su tono de siempre.

Al ver que nadie decía nada, siguió.- Draco Malfoy vino conmigo.

Ron se atragantó con lo último que quedaba de su presa de pollo, Hermione abrió bien los ojos y miró a Ginny que tenía una clara expresión de sorpresa. Pero Harry parecía estar... ¿Enfadado?

-¿Que quieres decir con que Malfoy vino contigo?- Dijo bruscame Harry, levantando el tono de voz.

-Harry...- Lo reprendió Hermione, al tiempo que le daba un codazo en brazo.

-¿Cómo que Malfoy vino contigo?- Preguntó Ron.- El no anda con gente...

-¡Eso no importa, Ron!- Exclamó preocupada Hermione.- ¿Te hizo algo, Luna?

-¿Te trató mal?- Agregó Harry.

-No.- Contestó Luna, negando con la cabeza.- Se portó muy bien.- Cómo sus amigos seguían sin entender, Luna les relató todo el trayecto con Draco.

-¿Que le picó?- Preguntó Ron al final.

Nadie respondió.

-Quien sabe...- Acotó la pelirroja.

-¿Tu que opinas, Harry? ¿Harry...?

Harry no respondió a la pregunta de Hermione. Su mente no estaba con ellos. Tampoco sus ojos.

Ron siguió la vista de Harry y se encontró con los grises ojos de el chico de Slytherin. Ambos muchachos se miraban fijamente a través de su mesas, con claras expresiones de odio mutuo. Tal vez más de la parte de Draco que de Harry.

El chico de lentes sintió la mirada de su amigo encima.

Volteó a verlo.

-Está en algo.- Dijo decididamente, solo para que Ron lo escuche. El pelirrojo asintió.

Luego de ese incidente, la cena transcurrió bastante tranquila. De vez en cuando Harry volvía a mirar la mesa de las serpientes, solo para encontrar a su enemigo mirando a fijamente a Luna, aunque, claro, esta ni siquiera se percataba de esto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los rumores**

Draco acomodó sus pergaminos en la mesa que anteriormente Luna compartía con Harry.

La extravagante chica tomó algunos pergaminos de Draco para poder leer. Luego de unos segundos habló.

-Bueno, es bastante sencillo si prestas atención.- Dijo Luna, buscando en el índice del ejemplar de Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas de Malfoy. El rubio recorrió la biblioteca con la mirada. La mayoría que estaban en la sala eran de sexto año, y estaban tan sumidos en estudiar sus ÉXTASIS que no repararon en Draco y Luna.- Bien, como todo es teórico, lo único que harás es copiar, ¿De acuerdo?- Draco asintió mientras tomaba su pluma y la mojaba en tinta.- Comenzaremos con el Elexir para inducir a Euforia.

Mientras tanto, Harry se dirigía a la sala común de Gryffindor para reunirse con Ron y Hermione. Luego de decirle la contraseña a la Señora Gorda, encontró a sus amigos sentados en el mejor sofá junto a la chimenea y haciendo los deberes.

-Hola, Harry- Saludaron al unísono.

-¿Que tal tus clases? ¿terminaste todo?- Preguntó Hermione, a la vez que revisaba el pergamino de Ron y tachaba las respuestas incorrectas.

-Bien, Luna es muy tranquila para explicar.- Dijo Harry, mirando acusadoramente a Hermione, y recordaba que cuando él y Ron se equivocaban, Hermione solía pegarles en la cabeza con un libros de tapa dura de Historia de la Magia.

-Romilda Vane no ha dejado de preguntar por ti.- Le dijo Ron a Harry, volviendo a copiar. Harry se sonrojó un poco.

-Oí que quiere darte una poción de amor.- Agregó Hermione mirando a Harry y sonriendo burlonamente.

-¿Ah, si?- Fue lo único que atinó a decir Harry, pues estaba muy avergonzado que apenas podía articular palabra alguna.

Para mala suerte de Potter, el retrato se abrió y pudo ver como Romilda se acercaba junto a otras chicas leonas.

-Hola, Harry- Dijo tímidamente Romilda, que escondía un poco su cara detrás de sus rulos bien formados. Una vez más, Harry no sabía que decir, así que solo sonrió.- Este fin de semana habrá una excursión a Hosgmade... Y... Yo me preguntaba si quisiera, ya sabes...- Harry miró a sus amigos que nervioso, esperando alguna ayuda de parte de estos, pero solo recibió una carcajada mal disimulada.- Si quisieras ir conmigo a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas... O algún otro lugar que te guste.

Harry no sabía que decir. Desde que había roto con Cho, no se había acercado ninguna chicas... Tal vez esta era una nueva oportunidad, después de todo, Romilda era muy linda.

-S-si... Si, genial, m-me gustaría ir...- Respondió este, nervioso. Romilda sonrió radiante, dejando ver sus dientes.

-Bien, entonces... Eh, hablaremos después.- Le dijo ella dedicándole otra sonrisa, aunque esta vez, parecía más seductora. Junto a su amiga, Romilda partió hacia los dormitorios de las chicas. Una vez que se perdieron de vista, Ron rió.

-Vaya...- Suspiró.- estás echo un rompe corazones, Harry.- Hermione rió junto a Ron.

-Tonterías... Romilda es la primera chica que se me a acercado luego de cortar con Cho.

-Ah, ni siquiera la menciones, ¿recuerdan que salía con un chico de Huflepuff?- los chicos asintieron.- Bueno, al parecer rompió con el y ahora va detrás de Cormac McLeaggen. Ginny dice que Cho saldría con Draco Malfoy si él le diera una oportunidad. Es una completa zorr...

-¿Malfoy sigue con Parkinson?- Preguntó Harry de repente.

-No lo sé, esa anda con todos a decir verdad... ¿Por qué?

-Porque... Últimamente ha estado asechando mucho a...

-Luna.- Terminó Ron.

-¿Que están diciendo?- Hermione no lo tomaba muy enserio y seguía leyendo un párrafo del libro de Ron

-Hasta Ron se dio cuenta...- Afirmó Harry.- Espera... ¿Cómo sabes eso, Ron?

-Ravenclaw comparte las clases de Herbolgía con Slytherin...

-Si, pero no con Draco, recuerden que Luna es un año menor que nosotros, al igual que Ginny. Ya déjense de tonterías.

-Cómo te decía Harry, Neville estaba ayudando a la profesora Sprout con las mandrágora, y escuchó que Tracey Cabel le dijo a Marcus que le dijo Padma que le dijo Alice que le dijo Amy que cuando estaba en la biblioteca buscando un libro para Historia de La Magia, había visto a Malfoy y a Luna sentados en la misma mesa y, hablando! Seamus también lo sabe.

-¡¿Lo vez, Hermione?! ¿Desde cuando Malfoy anda con otra gente que no sean los idiotas de Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson?- La chica dejó su libro un lado y prestó atención.

-Y sobre todo con Luna...- Aclaró Ron.- Ya saben, esta loca y es rara... Pero es agradable, ¿verdad? Y valiente.- Hermione volvió a hundirse la cara en el libro.

-¿No se les ha ocurrido que tal vez le guste a Malfoy?- Dijo sin darle importancia, como si estuviese comentado el clima.

-Creo que tanto leer le afectó la cabeza...- Susurró el pelirrojo al oído de Harry.

-Hermione, estas de broma, ¿verdad?

-Eso es imposible.- Agregó Ron.- Malfoy jamás estuvo con chicas cómo Luna. Siempre se hizo desear y andaba con mujeres como Pansy, y ya sabes lo que todos opinan de Pansy.

-Es la única explicación que me ocurre...

-Es más que obvio que sus intenciones no son buenas.

-Por dios, Harry, no empieces con que Malfoy es un Mortifagos y cosas así, no utilizará a Luna como sacrificio para un super ritual para Voldemort...

-No digo eso, solo que...

-Harry, ya déjalo...

-Cuéntale a mi hermana. Cuéntale a Ginny... Ya sabés, es una especie de mejor amiga de Luna, seguro se indigará... Amabas son igual de raras y sobreprotectoras...

-Bien. Se lo diré a Ginny.

 _Continuará._


End file.
